Achieving Nirvana
by Amarin Rose
Summary: Pairing: Cass–Kon–Steph Summary: Cass has an idea, but Steph is not entirely sold. Then Kon proves he isn't as much of a macho pig as people think.


**Achieving Nirvana**

* * *

Kon has always had a thing for hot girls, and girls that wear tight clothing, and girls that wear leather.

Hot superhero girls that wear tight leather clothing…that is his idea of Nirvana.

Unfortunately, while Cassandra seems to have decided that she was too hasty on the 'just friends' thing, Stephanie does not seem to like him. She's over in the corner of the rooftop, arms folded over her – very bountiful – breasts, and glaring at him hard enough that Kon swears it'd cut him if it were a knife.

Somehow, he still manages to concentrate on what Cass is saying.

"So…do you want to try it?" And Kon has **totally** missed it. So much for his concentration.

And what happened to Batgirl being able to read body language? Shouldn't she be picking up on his cluelessness? For that matter, shouldn't she be picking up on the fact that her BFF doesn't like him?

Though, really, Kon doesn't know why. They've only exchanged, like, three lines of dialogue.

"Um…it depends on what Steph thinks." And Kon mentally pats himself on the back for figuring out a way to completely sidestep the situation.

"I think that you're an idiot and I can't under why my **girlfriend** likes you so much," Steph said, discontent practically coming off of her in waves. "And I don't really like to share."

Wait a minute… Girlfriend? **Share**? "Um…then I guess I'd kinda have to say no." At Cass's crestfallen look, he adds, "Sorry, Bat-Babe, it sounds…great, but I don't think it'd be that much fun if Steph isn't into it." And he really really hopes that what Cass suggested was a threesome or else… No, actually, he hopes it wasn't, because he can't believe he let a little thing like morals get in the way of him getting some.

Sometimes he wishes he wasn't so much like Superman.

Now Steph looks…surprised? Shocked? Weirded out? Something, anyway, which means she wasn't expecting him to say that. "You really…?" She trails off, then turns to Cass and **pulls** her over to a corner, one on the opposite side of the building and sort of half-behind the air conditioner, to talk to her. Kon doesn't have super-hearing, really, but he can hear a sort of low hum that's entirely different from the low hum the air conditioner is making.

Kon doesn't know specifically what they talked about, but the conversation in general…well, when they come back they're both smiling, even if it's weird that Cass's smile is **wider** than Steph's. They seem to have worked out their relationship angst, anyway.

And for the better if the, "Actually, I think I am into it," that Steph says with the little hipshot stance that Kon always finds hot even if the girl in question isn't, and Steph **so** is.

Not **quite** as hot as Batgirl, but that would be his Hawaiian influence coming out. Blondes aren't always more fun; but Steph seems like she would be.

So Kon grins, trying for suave and not actively leering, though the fact that he can tell Batgirl is trying not to roll her eyes lets him know that once again he's fallen short of his goal and ended up acting cheesy. Again. "Cool. Um…here, or…?" He's hoping for an 'or'; the rooftop is way grimy and Batman has **eyes** everywhere, of that he is sure.

"Cass has her own Cave," Steph says, the last bit muffled as she's pulling her mask back on. Cass has her cowl up, too, and is readying her Bat-grapple. "It's only a few minutes from here."

"Which way?" Kon asks, and when Cass points, he smirks, and grabs them both in a TTK grip. Steph squeaks, but Cass just glares at him.

Not for long, though, because at his speed it's only moments before they're landing on another rooftop, this one just as dark but not as grimy. Steph giggles as they head down the stairs to Cass's Cave, and Kon barely gets a look around before he's pounced.

Then he gets to look his fill – at two hot girls who are even hotter **out** of their tight leather clothing.

**This** is so far beyond Nirvana Kon has no words to describe it beyond _wow _and _awesome_.

* * *

THE END


End file.
